


Senses

by badatbeingbohemian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Baby, Ball Gag, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Degradation, Dom Sugawara Koushi, Dom/sub, Edging, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kinky, Kneeling, M/M, Marks, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mild Overstimulation, Mild Painplay, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Power Dynamics, Praise, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, Teasing, Thighs, Top Sawamura Daichi, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, ass, daisuga - Freeform, pleasing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatbeingbohemian/pseuds/badatbeingbohemian
Summary: Losing your sight heightens your other senses. Touch, taste, smell, hearing – it all increases. So yeah, Daichi thinks it’s pretty hot to be blindfolded during sex.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Senses

There was something about being blindfolded that really got Daichi off. The way it forced his other senses to heighten – it let him relish in the pleasant burn of the nylon rope wrapped expertly around his limbs, taste his own spit as it slowly slicked the silicone ball caught between his teeth, hear his own heartbeat pulsing as he listened eagerly for his Master's next command. And then there was the anticipation. What was Sugawara thinking? What would come next? Careful footsteps circled the scene, each one so soft he had to strain his ears to place it, and yet it felt like they were echoing off the walls. 

And there he sat, in the middle of the playroom, waiting patiently for his Master to decide just what to do with him. Kneeling, sitting back on his heels, twisted rope he knew to be a deep scarlet encircling his legs, trapping his muscular calves against those wonderfully thick thighs. If Suga had succeeded in making his fantasy come true – and if the gratifying bite of the rope told him anything, Daichi knew he had – his thighs were resisting the bindings ever so slightly and showing off a satisfying pudge where the nylon pressed into his flesh. Usually his forearms would be bound together too but they had opted for handcuffs today, padded leather manacles held together by a short but hefty metal bar, so that no marks would be left after their last scene had had a couple colleagues asking unwanted questions. A ball gag was fastened around his head alongside a black satin blindfold, and hanging from his nipples were small clamps connected by a thin silver chain, shallow teeth chewing at the tender buds. 

He shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable way to distribute his weight across his calves as he sat on the harsh wooden floor, though instantly halted when he felt the pointed toe of Sugawara's black leather brogues against his back. They were designer. Special, just for this, for the time they spent together. That thought alone made him preen. But then he remembered his orders. Sit still and be good. The touch was a warning. It had been barely any time at all. He could do better. If Suga thought so, he knew it was true.

Sometimes he swore his Dominant knew him better than he knew himself. As eager as he was to please, every so often that same eagerness turned him senseless. There had been more than one time over the years that he knew that he was reaching his limit, or maybe it had already passed, but he pushed on and on because he didn't want to ruin his Master's fun. But Suga always knew. He knew when to push and when to relent, he knew when his baby needed a break or when to stop altogether. He knew exactly how much Daichi could take.

He was standing in front of his kneeling submissive now, taking in the beautifully erotic sight. Everything was exactly as he liked it. Daichi was stripped entirely naked, on edge and eager, his cock standing proudly to attention. Lips swollen from fighting that ball, the tiniest amount of drool escaping from the corner of his pretty mouth, the abused buds of his dark nipples locked between tight latches, strong shoulders hunched inwards in fear or expectation or both, large hands idle in his lap as he waited oh so obediently. The only way it could have been better was if there was a collar nestled under that stubbled chin.

He reached out a hand, pausing for mere moments when Daichi flinched at the sudden contact, tenderly touching the expanse of tanned skin before him. He ran his fingertips across the firm curve of a pec, upwards through the shallow pools of Daichi's collarbones and further still to trail over his throat, dipping with his Adam's apple as he swallowed down a yearning mewl. Suga dropped his hand away.

"I love your chest, baby. It's so broad, yet your nipples are so small. It's adorable, really."

Daichi hummed past the gag, not totally on board with that statement. _Adorable_ wasn't his favourite descriptor. Suga just chuckled.

A single footstep reverberated around the room.

Suga's hand remained low when he reached forward this time, letting the weight of the thin chain rest in his palm. It may not have seemed like much, but when they were hanging from such a sensitive place as the nipples, it was quite the load. Daichi straightened his back as the burden eased, puffing out his chest and tilting back his head so that his Master could get the best view possible. The soft sweep of slender knuckles across his upper abdomen, the gentle graze of fingernails – nothing could have prepared him for the sharp tug of that damned chain. Just hard enough the pull him forward, but not so much as to rip off the clamps. The sensation wasn't unfamiliar to him, not by any means, but the suddenness of it hit all the harder. A pained cry tore through his throat as he tumbled forward, the heels of his hands taking the brunt of the fall as his elbows caught his knees. He almost expected to collide with Suga, instinctively whipping his head upwards in search of his Master's safety. Suga simply chuckled, quite satisfied with the reaction, standing just off to the side. He raised a hand to Daichi's mess of short black hair and held it there, reassuring his startled submissive.

"Don't worry, Princess. Everything's alright."

 _Princess_. Daichi had a love-hate relationship with that word. On one hand, it was degrading for a grown man to be referred to in such a way – it made him feel small, patronised, talked down to. On the other hand, he revelled in that feeling, not to mention his Master had chosen it just for him. Then he recalled the time Suga had made him wear a tiara. Damn his humiliation kink.

He pushed his head up into his Master's hand, righting himself as he enjoyed the small affection. They weren't always given so freely, especially not after what he was about to do. He whined, unable to voice his wants past the gag, and rolled his hips into the empty air. He expected the pinch of his earlobe that followed, but both of them knew that it wasn't a true reprimand. He liked his ears being played with far too much for that.

"Needy today, aren't we, baby?"

Daichi groaned in response. Suga always wanted an answer.

"You want Master to touch you?"

He nodded enthusiastically, hoping he was at least facing the right direction, another pleading whine seeping from his lips.

"Even though you asked so greedily? I'm not sure, baby. Brats don't get to cum."

"Pleathe," Daichi tried to beg. So much saliva formed from just one word, "Pleathe, Mathtah."

Suga snickered.

His hand disappeared from his hair and Daichi heard a little shuffling. No footsteps. Was Suga really giving in to his requests so easily? God, was he lucky. Suga took hold of his wrists and raised them to his chest, ordering him to hold them there until told otherwise. Daichi did as he was told, not wanting to push his luck any further. He was getting away with little things today. Sometimes Suga could be the harshest of Doms, demanding complete submission, and sometimes he liked playing the game, humouring his bratty behaviour. Today he was being lenient.

Supple hands pushed his muscular thighs apart, as far as his rope cage would allow. The chilled air on his dick wasn't new but the freezing lube certainly was. He hissed as Suga squeezed a generous amount onto his length, spit bubbling against his teeth, unable to stop the shiver that shot through his spine. It was so cold and neither did anything to warm it. Not until Suga gave the order.

"Put on a show for me, baby."

Daichi nodded. He reached down and took his cock in one hand. Wrists locked together but held apart by the metal bar of his handcuffs, it would be impossible to use both. But that was fine. He didn't need two hands to jerk off. He could still entertain his Master. Suga would be amused just watching his left hand get dragged along for the ride.

Lube dripped to the floor below. The amount had been excessive, probably because Suga had been enjoying his reaction to the cold liquid so much. It's okay to indulge in the small pleasures of life, or so he believed. That's what he always said when Daichi complained about his teasing outside of scenes anyway. Either that or some other lovingly mocking comment about how _pretty_ his _princess_ looked when he got worked up.

As Daichi slid his hand up and down his shaft, the excess gel slathered his palm, gathering at the base of his dick and splattering tiny droplets across the floor. Hopefully he wasn't making too much of a mess or Suga might scold him, despite the fact he quite enjoyed the messiness of sex. Anything to use against him. As he worked himself, his eyelashes fluttered beneath the silky material of his blindfold. He wondered if Suga could tell. Wanting to please, he let out the moans pushing at his throat, knowing they would go appreciated. He tilted his head back, sensation washing over him as he rubbed at the tip before dipping back down to stroke his shaft. God, he felt vulnerable. It was such a turn on.

He could feel eyes on him, but he couldn't hear anything past the sounds of his own masturbation, too wrapped up in the pleasure to focus on differentiating the little noises. Was his Master sitting back and enjoying the show, taking in the sight of his submissive writhing in eager gratification as he fucked his own hand? Was he stroking himself to the same rhythm, matching his pace as he struggled not to cum too soon?

Daichi felt lucky. So fucking lucky that Suga would even consider glancing his way. But he was unable to pick out the sounds of his Master's enjoyment. No heavy breathing, no smack of skin against skin, no squelch of lube or murmured moans. Those were all him. That was his pleasure. All he could gather of Suga, all he could bring himself to realise, was the feeling of his burning gaze. Staring. If he could only see his face, what expression he was making – if his eyes were heavy-lidded, if his mouth was hanging open, if his chest was heaving and flushed – if he could just see it, he wouldn't feel so self-conscious.

His hand faltered just once, breaking his rhythm as he turned his head, attempting to find his Master. He just needed to know he was there. Of course he was, he knew he was, but in that moment he needed the reassurance.

"You need help that badly? Dumb little whore," Suga drawled, "Fine. If I must."

Daichi instantly relaxed.

Suga batted away Daichi's hands and wrapped his nimble fingers around his shaft, laughing fondly at the thankful pant of warm air that huffed out of his nose upon contact, and ordered him to fuck his hand. And Daichi did exactly that. He thrust his hips upwards as best as he could while still trapped within his constraints. It was a beautifully erotic sight to see. Suga kept his hold deliberately loose, and that might have been a little mean but watching Daichi hungrily struggle to rub his cock free of its throbbing need for release was all part of the fun. If he hadn't been hard before, he undoubtedly was now.

Daichi humped the air, barely able to gain any friction. Not only was he battling Suga's teasingly slack hold, but his hands had lost their sportsman callouses over the years. His palms were once again smooth, unmarred, and the copious amounts of lube made it all too easy for Daichi to slide his dick against them with barely any effect at all. At least it had warmed up by now. Daichi wanted to ask him to tighten his grip, but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to beg for it, but if the scene continued going as Suga planned for it to, he knew he had to hold off until later. He had already demanded too much. So, he made do. He rolled his hips to the best of his limited ability and worked up a sweat doing it. As handjobs went, this was quite possibly the worst one he had ever received. At the same time, it was one of the best. Totally reliant on the knowledge that his Master was witnessing his desperate attempts, that was enough of a turn on in itself. He wanted eye contact, but the impossibility of it only made it all the more exiting.

Only when Daichi's movements started to tire did Suga squeeze his half-open hand into a fist around his submissive's cock. He watched as Daichi's thrusts were revitalised, hastening as he sat up straighter before leaning back and then shuffling closer, frantically trying to find the best position to fuck the hand his Master was so generously providing him. The chain of the clamps swung back and forth across his chest, clashing and tumbling over itself as it struggled to keep up with the sudden fast pace, tugging on his nipples with every buck of his hips.

The pressure was bliss. Now he remembered why he loved Suga's slender, moisturised hands so much. They were warm and soft and sheathed his cock so sweetly. He wanted his Master to feel that way too – curse his roughened skin – but was too caught up in the moment to truly care. The pleather straps of the gag dug into his cheeks ever so slightly as his face contorted with pleasure, his tongue licking at the silicone as his jaw clamped down. He was drooling. And just as he started to get into a rhythm, bobbing in place as he finally found the perfect angle, a series of quiet moans falling from plump pink lips, Suga let go completely.

Daichi whined at the loss, much to Suga's amusement. Of course.

"Think you can handle it by yourself now?"

Daichi shook his head. No. He had to answer honestly and, frankly, he wanted to bury his cock in his Master up to the hilt. A hand would no longer do.

Suga chuckled, "So greedy."

Fingertips brushed Daichi's cheekbones as they fiddled with the fastens of his gag. Finally. The straps released, falling away from his face as Suga took hold of the silicone ball and gently prompted him to let go, easing his mouth open to removed the obtrusion. An ache settled into Daichi's jaw. He shifted his mandible in slow circles, relaxing his facial muscles, Suga rubbing his shoulders comfortingly all the while.

"You want to fuck me, baby?"

The whispered words tickled his ear, hot breath fanning his neck as Suga knelt beside him. A shiver shot up through his spine. He pushed out his chest, straightening his posture once more, and turned his head towards his Master. Their noses bumped. Daichi let out a breathy whine, asking for a kiss. Suga didn't oblige.

"You gonna fuck me?"

Daichi nodded.

Suga's warmth disappeared. He had gotten up. Was that not the right response? But he had prompted it. And it was true. He hadn't lied. Daichi whimpered.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm right here."

His voice was a little further away now, but closer than at the start. Daichi nodded again, assuring himself more so than answering his Master this time, and took a moment to collect himself. His heartbeat was erratic. Adrenaline was getting the better of him. Obviously Suga wouldn't leave him now. He had prompted. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted Daichi's dick just as badly as Daichi wanted him to sit on it. And, even if he hadn't, Suga would never leave him in this state. Not when he was so vulnerable.

The sounds of a buckle unfastening met his sensitive ears. He was undressing. He was undressing. He was getting naked. Images flashed behind Daichi's eyes of how his Master would dress up for him in his tailored waistcoat and those polished shoes, of how sophisticated and sexy he looked when he was dressed up, of how how small and exposed it made him feel being the only naked one in the room, totally under this man's command. Memories of prior encounters surfaced, watching Sugawara undress, revealing slim shoulders and a pale chest and lissom thighs. Visions of his handsome face screwed up in ecstasy. Excitement boiled in his stomach. Suga was about to stand in front of him, naked and ready, just for him. He wanted it. He wished he could add this moment to his visual collection.

"You ready?"

Daichi keenly nodded.

"You're not gagged anymore, baby. Use your words."

"Yes, Master. I'm ready."

"Good boy."

Suga dropped to his knees again, helping Daichi to safely lean back ever so slightly with his bindings and placing his large hands on his lean chest, letting his submissive touch him. Daichi shuddered as a heartbeat resonated through his fingers, consistent but fast. Suga was enjoying himself. A smile tugged at his mouth, lips swollen from fighting that gag for so long, which Suga happily pressed a kiss to. As much as he liked to tease, he liked kissing Daichi too much to deny him a second time. Daichi hummed in contentment.

Suga slung his legs over his thighs and settled himself in his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck and using the other to reach down and grasp Daichi's cock. He pressed his hips back, pushing down until the tip started to inch inside. The pressure, the tightness, all amplified tenfold thanks to the glossy fabric blinding him. Stretching someone open with nothing more than his own cock, it felt goddamn amazing. Almost overwhelming.

Then it was gone.

He whined. Suga snickered.

"Sorry, Princess. Couldn't resist."

Suga's teasing would be the death of him one day, verbally or otherwise.

Suga pushed the tip back inside and continued to sink down on the cock, thrusting his hips a little to help himself along as he impaled himself, raising a centimetre to drop down an inch, until his ass nestled against Daichi's hips.

"You're so big, baby. The stretch is always so good with you."

Daichi bit his lip to stop the moan threatening to part. It was embarrassing that he found that kind of praise so provocative, in his mind anyhow, but Suga would use that very thing to his advantage. His humiliation kink mixed surprisingly well with Daichi's praise kink, though perhaps that was all thanks to their joint need for a little degradation.

"Isn't your cock so big, Princess?"

Daichi shuddered. He could hear the leering smirk in Suga's voice, taunting him, taking a sort of sadistic satisfaction in his embarrassment. And he had to answer to it. He would merely cockwarm him if he didn't. He'd done it before.

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, what?" Suga encouraged.

Daichi whimpered. Saying this kind of thing was mortifying.

"Yes, Master. I have a big dick."

Suga sniggered completely in his submissive's expense, absolutely delighted with himself. Daichi hadn't even attempted to make the statement sound erotic, but that somehow made it all the better. Breathy, awkward, stammered and all whilst turning twelve shades of bright red. Pure humiliation at its finest.

"Yes you do, baby. Good boy."

Daichi's dick twitched at the praise. Suga squeezed his cheeks, purposely tightening himself around the thick cock buried inside him, eliciting a great moan from his partner. And with that, he started to move. Rolling his hips, the drag of his tight rim along Daichi's stiff girth was exhilarating, hastily turning exploratory strokes into thrilled bounces. He had prepped himself earlier, but that didn't stop the stretch from burning just a tad. Maybe this Dominant had a streak of masochism inside him because he loved that feeling. The feeling of being opened up by his lover's cock.

His own dick nudged against Daichi's abdomen as he thrust, smearing precum across tanned skin. Daichi's hands, still remaining flat against Suga's chest, curled into fists, blunt nails leaving harsh pink lines across the smooth porcelain. Suga leant forward and groaned low in his ear. Daichi moaned back, more strained than before. He was beginning to reach his end. Suga didn’t relent, only quickening his pace and instructing him to thrust his hips up into him, drawing out grunts and whines alike as Daichi’s cock found his prostate. He clenched around him and dug his nails into his meaty shoulders, dragging his fingers across the brawny plains of his broad back. Daichi groaned.

The air was heavy with the stench of sex. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed around the room. He could feel droplets of sweat trickling down his body, dripping onto the floor below. He wanted to cum. But he couldn't. Suga would get mad if he came without permission. This was one of those incredibly rare times he wished he was wearing a cock ring. His voice was pitching higher, his breaths growing ragged. He was so close it was almost unbearable.

"Please."

The plea fell from his lips before he could even think to stop it.

"Please, Master. Please."

"Please what?"

He could hear the smile in Suga's voice.

"Please let me. Please, please, _please_ let me cum."

No response. Suga was enjoying himself too much. Daichi knew if he wanted permission, he would have to do a lot better than that. But he couldn't think. All that tumbled from his lips was a semi-coherent rambled pleading mess.

"Please, Master. I've been good all night. Please let me cum. I need to– I want to be good. I'm so close. You're so tight, so good... I want to be good. Please. Please let me. I need it. I want to be good."

A giggle. Then another. Then Suga was laughing. Bouncing on his cock and laughing. It sent vibrations through Daichi, only making him beg harder. Slurred babbling fuelled by lustful need. A moan interrupted Suga's small fit as Daichi's cock hit up into his prostate.

"Just a moment, baby. Rub Master's cock first."

Daichi dropped his hands from Suga's chest to his lap, eagerly taking his dick in his palm and jerking it in short, quick strokes. It was sticky with precum dribbling down his shaft. Daichi beamed. He was making his Master feel good.

The motions were sloppy and entirely out of sync with his thrusts, but Suga just pressed his chest to Daichi’s and continued on riding his cock like it was the only thing he lived for. He trailed one hand downwards, grasping Daichi’s hip, squeezing his firm ass and muscular thighs, tugging on his ropework. Daichi let out a staggered gasp as the nylon pressed into and scraped at his skin. The sensation drew him out of his fogged over headspace, incomprehensible pleas fading as he licked his abused lips free of drool and lowered his head, nudging his forehead against Suga’s jaw.

“Please,” he whispered.

Suga nodded, laying his cheek against the crown of Daichi’s head for but a second, gathering himself to give his next order. “Sit up straight. I want to see your face.”

If he hadn’t been so worked up already, Daichi surely would have blushed. No matter how many times Suga had said it, he always did. He righted himself, sitting back on his heels and holding his head high, squaring his shoulders and readjusted his grip on Suga’s cock, feeling Suga lean back in his lap a little also. He knew he was being regarded in that moment, appraised almost, and he revelled that. Even as he grit his teeth, blindfolded, his lips red and puffy from chewing on a gag, flushed from the neck up, Suga thought he was worth looking at. That was the best form of praise Daichi could imagine.

"Cum for me, baby."

A groan sounded deep in Daichi’s throat. He bucked his hips harder, too blissed out to think about technique anymore, just chasing what felt good.

"You're such a good boy,” Suga murmured, his voice warm and comforting to Daichi’s ear even as it strained with pleasure, “Always such a good boy for me, baby. I love you. I fucking love you."

Daichi cried out as he came, painting his Master's insides. Suga rode him through it, rolling his hips as Daichi's cock spasmed inside him, milking him for all he was worth. Daichi whined embarrassing and broken, slumping forward as the intense pleasure finally released him, Suga catching him and cradling him close but never stopping the movements of his hips as he fucked down on his sub. Daichi whimpered at the overstimulation but otherwise made no protest. He wanted his Master to experience the same level of gratification that he had, so he would just have to deal with it and will himself to stay hard in the meantime.

He tightened his grip on Suga’s dick, pumping more eagerly, his focus now devoted solely to his Master's impending orgasm. He flicked his wrist the best he could in his bonds, using his thumb to rub at the head as his fingers massaged a more prominent vein, rotating his hand to palm at his shaft. Pre trickled down his knuckles as he went, drawing moan after moan from sweet lips as Suga dipped his head, pressing as close to his baby as possible. If Daichi hadn't still been inside him, he would've bent down and took his dick into his mouth.

"Such a good boy," Suga praised, "You gonna take my cum, baby?"

Daichi nodded fervently, cheek rubbing against soft sweaty locks, "Yes, Master. Give it to me. I can take it."

Suga's pressed his face into Daichi's shoulder, raking his nails across his broad back in futile attempts to grip onto something. Anything. Daichi groaned as teeth sunk into his flesh, but kept fisting Suga's dick regardless. That small pain was nothing compared to the gratification of bringing his Master the brink.

And then it happened. White hot semen splattered across his stomach as Suga moaned loud and wanton in his ear, clenching tight around him and thrusting up to meet Daichi’s hand. Daichi pumped until Suga was forced to bat his hand away, hissing through clenched teeth as his Master slipped his slowly softening cock from his ass.

They sat there for a moment, catching their breath, just taking in the silence as they basked in the glory of post-orgasm clarity.

“You’re sticky,” Daichi mumbled.

Suga let out a short yet mirthful chuckle, “So are you.”

The blindfold fell away from Daichi’s face as Suga untied it, the sudden light stinging his eyes slightly despite the dimness of the room. But it was worth it because there was Sugawara Koushi, there was his Master, his lover, in all his after sex glory. His flushed skin was layered in a thin film of sweat and his hair was damp, some locks pasted to his forehead, his hazel eyes were tired but satisfied and his lips were swollen from his own brutal bite. Beautiful, was all Daichi could think.

As happy as he was to give up his sight for a few minutes, there were some things he just had to see and this— this, he wouldn’t give up for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at varying degrees of tiredness over a few days so hopefully it was at least somewhat consistent. I don’t think it turned out too bad and I had fun writing it, so hopefully you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
